


Anchor

by MistressKat



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Marking, Scarification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He shouldn't, not without asking.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acetamide](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=acetamide).



He shouldn’t, not without asking. But it’s too late now, the fresh cut on his thigh throbbing demandingly. Arthur is unconscious when Merlin presses the blade down firmly, low on Arthur’s back, where the mark won’t be easily noticed.

The symbol is not complicated; three quick slashes to match the ones on his own skin. Merlin is whispering the words as soon as the blood wells to the surface.

A flare of crimson shadows and a rush Merlin can feel in his veins and it’s done. There is nowhere Arthur can go now that Merlin won’t be able to follow.


End file.
